Moments in Time
by RoyalADK
Summary: A series of memories. Moments in life to be remembered, good or bad.
1. Bradycardia

**Eh, a side series and challenge. Much fluff to be had. First Chapter is the Prompt** _ **Bradycardia**_ **, or slow heart beat. Isaac does have this, so this is primarily a fluff Isliss attempt. Let me know how I did.**

Doopliss leaned himself onto his boyfriend's chest. While Doopliss himself disliked his human form, Isaac loved it. It was easier to carry around, was the primary reason. Other than that, the White haired, blue-violet eyed form was a constant, why was unknown.

 _Thump...Thump...Thump..._ The heart beats were incredibly slow, with long pauses in between. It was cute, but annoying. Doopliss wanted to know why the boy's heartbeat was so slow. Shifting, Doopliss moved to he was facing Isaac.

"Slick, I have to ask, what's up with your heart?"

That prompted a chuckle from the shinigami. It was not uncommon for Doopliss to ask such questions of Isaac, especially like this. In moments where they rested near the window in Isaac's room, on the sofa there, listening to the rain, soft music in the background. A romantic moment, and a calm one. A perfect and sweet time to ask questions, or rest, even if they didn't need it.

"It's a simple thing to answer. Because I am a shinigami recreated from a soul, I'm technically a corpse. With it, comes the lack of need for blood flow, so my heart is slower. It's a conditon called Bradycardia, I believe..."

With that simple answer, the younger of the two curled up against his beloved and fell into a soft, relaxed, and dreamless sleep, to the beat of the music. He subconciously nuzzled into the shinigami's hand as he pet Doopliss' hair.

Isaac was right, most reborn shinigami had Bradycardia. None of them minded. It was useful, and a very calming thing. Perfect in war times. But that train of thought derailed the longer Isaac thought. His thoughts wandered to how they met- A mere coincidence Isaac decided to take a wander to Creepy Steeple, to how they fell in love.

Isaac frowned. While he was immortal, Doopliss was not. Isaac's mind wandered to the idea of having Doopliss become a shingami, but he'd shelf that for later.

For now, Isaac settled back, curled up to Doopliss, and dozed into a coma-like state of sleep.

 **D'awwww fluff. Admittedly shorter than normal, but I thought it to be cute. Doopliss and Isaac don't speak much in this chappie, but I wanted less talk, more fluff.**


	2. Pheonix Risen

**Next prompt, Pheonix Risen. Note, this is to take place after** _ **The darkening sky saw him die**_ **prompt. To summarize that one, Isaac had taken a fatal blow to protect Doopliss, and died in the heat of battle. Mimi, Mr. L, Luigi, Mario, Bowser, and Peach were the only other ones to see this happen.**

Doopliss stepped away from the corpse, pulling Isaac's coat, still warm, around him. This.. This was too much. Doopliss couldn't believe Isaac _died._ Let alone to protect him. HIM. A plain Duplighost. Doopliss shook his head. No, Isaac protected him because Isaac _loved him._ Doopliss turned, and started to walk away.

Then he noticed the flames. He turned, watching as flames engulfed the corpse, burning it away. When the smoke cleared, the fire stopped, and the light dimmed, Doopliss gasped. Laying in the ashes, dressed in gray, Sapphire Pheonix wings attached to his back, was Isaac, passed out. How this happened, Doopliss didn't know, but he was rushing to Isaac's side either way.

The others turned, too. Isaac was stirring, slightly, at Doopliss' touch. His eyes, now ringed with sapphire blue, glanced up. He smiled, sleepily, and said, "See? Told you I'd never leave you."

Doopliss smiled, happily hugging the tired shinigami, ignoring the others.


	3. A thousand memories

**Prompt number 3 is a mix of** _ **Woken up Early**_ **and** _ **A thousand memories**_ **Much cute to be had here. Starting with Isliss cuz it's on the brain. Will write other prompts if requested. only gonna go up to 120, though.**

Isaac laid there, glancing at Doopliss, who remained asleep. It was cute, really much so. Memories from the first few nights they spent curled up, sleeping, came and went in a blur. They had lived so long, laughed so much. Isaac called forth the most prominent memory in his mind right now, a memory of their dances.

 _Isaac smiled, glancing to Doopliss, as Isaac sat in a chair in the massive ball room of the mansion. It was quiet, save for the quiet music that played, and the rain. A perfect day for a dance. The lights were turned off, giving them only a natural light to work with. That was fine, they liked it that way._

 _Doopliss approached Isaac, holding out his hand. Isaac accepted it happily as they twirled and spun across the dance floor. Isaac smiled happily, as they danced in time to the music. Now was a time of quiet joy, of relaxation for the both of them. Today was a day of peace._

Isaac smiled at the memory, it was a favorite of his. They danced together often when it rained. It was a chance to relax, to enjoy themselves. He sighed, calling forth another memory, glancing down at the ghost.

 _Isaac smirked, watching as Doopliss socked that no good Cress in the face. It was wonderful, watching his boyfriend chew out the child. The legendary Twilight Town moxie was back in Doopliss, making the ghost seem just a bit more intimidating._

 _Isaac chuckled, scooping Doopliss up._

"Slick, c'mon, ya need to sleep..." Doopliss muttered, burying his face in Isaac's chest.

And sleep the demon did.


	4. A Breathless Kiss

**35\. Breathless. (Or, breathlessly.)**

 **5\. Feather.**

 **21\. 3:28am.**

 **156\. Smell the roses.**

 **234\. You are my music.**

 **366\. Dead is the new alive.**

 **383\. Our truth.**

 **408\. Sleep, sweetie.**

 **418\. God knows I don't want to be an angel.**

 **Yup. nine theme types for this one ship. It was that, or write with the theme Cliche, Honestly, I like this a whole lot better. To clear an confusion, complications, or concerns, this takes place in a timeline where Doopliss did, in fact, choose to become a shinigami to be with Isaac. Description wise, Doopliss' human form has snow white hair, blue violet eyes (akin to tanzanite if you ask Isaac, he picked that specific gem coloration), pale skin, and wears a Purple and Gray striped sweater, with black slacks (also is about 4' 7"). His ghost form is just a tad taller, about 4' 5", a foot and quarter shorter than Isaac. Doopliss' eyes in that form are very much so blue flames.**

 **Also, as a sub note, no, no there is not perv content here, just a mention, so no one go complain in the freaking reviews.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

Doopliss pulled back from the kiss, giggling like a schoolgirl as he laid back on the bed, nuzzling Isaac. Doopliss was still light headed from the kiss, taking in more air after the kiss than before, as Isaac chuckled. Even though the older shinigami was more aware, he was just as breathless as the younger shinigami beneath him. A kiss here, a kiss there, life came at a blur, small sentiments or larger than life passions, it all left Isaac light as a feather, even if it was too early in the other's eyes.

"3:28 in the morning, new record," Doopliss chuckled, the scent of roses intoxicating to him. They were black in color, and sat on the window sill across from them. Doopliss thought is was cute, though, when his boyfriend found ways to sneak their personal traits into various parts of the house. Roses were Isaac's thing, cherry blossoms were Doopliss'. Even down to music Isaac always had Doopliss on his mind. It was adorable, especially when Isaac said that Doopliss was his music.

Doopliss smiled, and murmured, just barely loud enough for Isaac to hear, "Ya know, I think dead is definitely the new alive… I mean, shinigami are pretty much the ones leading the show, guiding souls and all."

Isaac chuckled at the statement, with a nod, he knew it was entirely true, every last word Doopliss said. Shinigami ruled the lives of so many people, even if mortals didn't know it. It was their truth, a truth that'd ring true beyond their lifetimes and become the way the world truly works, at least, in Isaac's eyes. He smiled, this was better than what the Nimbi's had. they had lively hood, but Isaac had adventure, love, everything a living, breathing person did, but shinigami had more.

Doopliss' smirk made it clear as well, as the same thought crossed their mind. _Grambi knows I don't want to be a Nimbi_. Doopliss chuckled, lightly patting Isaac's face. "C'mon, we need to sleep, slick."

And sleep they did.


End file.
